haxintheaetherfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr.Ender
He Is An Enderman Who Currently Studies Science. He Works For Blue Mecha R&D . Redstone Is Kinda Like Limited Steroids. But Limited Means That It Only Lasts For A Small Amount Of Time, Redstone Makes Him Stronger And Faster, Some Side Effects Include Always Smliling. Disyness. And A Possible Cold. Background Subject 0-52, or Dr.Ender, was made up of two people, combined together to become what Dr.Ender is today. Human backstory: Mike Yawford was the human half of Dr.Ender, born in a place called Genovian Rest Stop. At the age of 5, Mike's town was attacked by a small group of mobs. This made Mike run into the nearby jungle, where he went in one of the caves. He accidentally discovered a button that opened a hidden door that lead to Blue Mecha Research and Development (Blue Mecha is a reference to Half Life's Black Mesa). The scientists there let Mike stay, and soon was called one of their own. At the age of 12, Mike was sent above ground to see, and possibly attack a group of mobs supposedly stationed nearby, as Blue Mecha didn't want enemies finding and attacking their labs. Mike didn't find a large group of mobs, but he re-founded the Genovian Rest Stop. In his spare time, he re-fixed a place called Jack's Tavern, and soon enough mining operations were underway. By this time, Mike knew most of the Vanilla Era recipes and was one of the people that went to the Tekkit Era (Tekkit modpack) after the discovery of new ores. The Genovian Rest Stop quickly grew and eventually found Blue Mecha. Blue Mecha went on and joined the community, inventing was to speed up mining operations. The town was simply re-named Genova, and expansion became quicker as technology became better. Mike went on to be involved in many projects, mostly in the Weapons and Armor Division. He helped create the Bloodhound Assault Mech, a vehicle that was used for scouting and defense purposes. A new organization appeared, known as the Minecraftian Protection Agency, or M.P.A. for short. They contracted Blue Mecha for weapons, armor, and military transportation. The M.P.A. looking for ways to make their army better, set up a project to make a super-soldier. The project was named Project: HEROBRINE and was runned by Dr.Lalna (reference to Yogscast Lalna) and was also operated by Dr.Whitman and Dr.Yawford. During the experiments, Blue Mecha decided to open up an official Genetic Splicing Division, and set it up away from the current project. During the middle of the project, Dr.Yawford was called to go up to Genetic Splicing. The project's replacement scientist went on to be Dr.Ender. Enderman backstory: Slash, the part that makes up 72% of Dr.Ender (mostly in physical body structure and organs) , was born in The End. At a young age, Slash was chosen to be a scout and a gatherer, due to his body structure being more thin and him agile, even without teleporting. At the young age he was in, he was shown how to gather and to use his powers. At a more "teenage" time, Slash was sent out to scout human doings and gather supplies of various sorts for whatever needs The End wanted them for. He was assigned a partner, Oni, to help him in such things. The two became good friends, and helped each other out in any way they could. Later, the pair was assigned to a small regiment, where they would scout the surrounding area and take care of wounded warriors. One night, they were attacked by greedy hunters, looking for Ender Pearls and other trinkets for their taking. They all fought and killed the hunters, but lost half of their regiment, including Oni. After the battle, Slash became more rebellious of the humans, vowing to take them all down, for the loss of his friend. Although he wasn't considered a warrior, he would sometimes disobey orders and go on to attack and pillage human villages. With his agile body frame, use of teleportation skills and even some quick thinking, he could take out villages with relative ease. On the fifth town he killed off, he found a rare item. Emeralds. He grew fond of them, and spelled one of them with Oni's aura, to keep himself reminded of his lost friend. A long time later, during one of Slash's travels, he came upon three weird looking humans. He saw them using a machine of sorts that could carry mobs. Seeing as easy prey, and seeing that the machine may have some purpose for The End, he attacked the trio. He immediately took down the first Man in Metal with quick moves, but was shot by the other by some red beam. His Ender Pearl was cracked, and he became weak. Unable to teleport or put up a proper fight, he was caged up in the machine. The machine was an Armored Van, and the trio was two M.P.A. Soldiers along with a scientist that has a job in Genetic Splicing...from Blue Mecha. Creation of Subject 0-52: When the official Genetic Splicing Division was set up in Blue Mecha, few people were willing to have their DNA coding changed up and wanting to look what the general populace thought were "monsters". They went on with testing, mostly to create other types of creatures, along with the M.P.A. wanting more specialized soldiers. One test was to see if you could mix a Human and Enderman together, that you could get a humanoid that can teleport, recognize good and bad, and in a way, have claws that can penetrate through armor as high as iron. They preformed this in various ways, not all ending up great. One trial, they brought a kind man from their own labs, Dr. Mike Yawford to be spliced together with a rather nasty Enderman that hated humans with all of his guts. In a specialized section of the Genetic Splicing Division, Mike and Slash were put into separate chambers, that connected to another one above them. The machine was powered on, and the two practically disappeared. The two were genetically combined reconstructed at the third chamber, along with all the memories and knowledge they had from before. Several memory sweeps were conducted so when this new creature, Subject 0-52 awoken, the remnants of Mike and/or Slash would not go suicidal, insane or enraged. They moved him over to a Medical Center, for the fear that the Genetic Splicing room would cause him to regain come of his past memories. When Subject 0-52 awoken, they asked him some questions, mostly about how he was feeling and what does he remember. He answered that he was fine, and remembered that he was an Enderman from the end, that learned some science after observing some scientists making some potions. He said that he wanted to learn science originally because of curiosity. His personality was much of Dr.Yawford's, but when they wanted him to attack some mobs in a combat exercise, but he didn't want too, as he saw them as friendly. The mobs there though of him as confused and friendly, but disliked him as he was more human like. As a possible soldier type, the M.P.A. labeled it as a failure, but to Blue Mecha, it was progress, a great scientist, and a useful asset when talking to Enderman that use their native tongue. During the months of testing, Dr.Ender snapped when a scientist took his favorite emerald (the same that "he" enchanted earlier back when Mike and Slash were separate people) without permission, and caused Dr.Ender to attack ruthlessly against everyone in the vicinity, as Slash was free from being stuck in the Pearl that he shares with the remnants of Yawford. After the human side "regained consciousness", he was back to his normal, happy self. During this time period, scientists noticed that stuff that would usually anger people didn't have the same effect on 0-52. His anger acted as a container of gas, where adding more would eventually make the container explode. His anger worked the same way, where if you picked on him long enough, Slash will grab control of the body and Yawford would be "knocked out". Subject 0-52 (or Dr.Ender as the scientists called him) went back to Project: HEROBRINE, and did the usual. Near the end of the project, Dr.Ender showed concern of Steve, the test subject that was to be a super-soldier. He, along with the rest of the group, wanted to terminate Steve before he got too powerful. The M.P.A. denied the elimination of Herobrine, saying that the trio would be fired from their positions. Later, Herobrine would escape the facility and do whatever Herobrine does best. After the incident, Dr.Ender had been moved to the Weapons and Armor Division again, where he continued to do more. He eventually was one of the pioneers of the Modded Era (think of it as a modpack that includes almost anything you can think of that exists all nicely together). With the creation of more weapons, armor and vehicles of mayhem, such as the Sidewinder Main Battle Mech, he was transferred to Orbital Aerospace to help out scientists there with propulsion methods and starship designs. He helped create Slipspace engines and designed a few starship designs that the M.P.A. would use. Later, he would go rampant again, this time destroying most of the industrial sector of Genova before returning to the way he was. The M.P.A. wanted him eradicated, but Blue Mecha wanted Dr.Ender with them still, for further study and cause of his usefulness when not enraged. A compromise was made, so that two Heavy Weapon Specialists will guard him at all costs, and if he goes enraged ever again, shoot him down with a special type of laser rifle. Eventually, he quit from Orbital Aerospace to form his own company, Energon. This company is runned by him and a few maintenance droids, and deals with power sources and mining equipment to the general public. To military groups such as the M.P.A. it deals with supplying functional military tech schematics, such as weapons, armor, vehicles and equipment. All is tested prior to purchase so that the buyer would be pleased with the product or schematic for that product. Fall of Genova: Will not reveal any info until an animation about it is done. After the Fall: Dr.Ender helps maintain the city's production of war goods while trying to find new ways to increase production and make better technology. He sometimes goes out from Genova to help humans building and maintaining those towns (playing in severs). In Game He Has A Very Small Sense Of Humor But That Comes With Really Funny Jokes! He Has Attack Patterns That Are Very Much Like A Wich, Baisicly I Saw Him Using Potions One Time In Combat. He Uses Ender-Pearls And Ender Eyes to Get Around. Hes Really Good With MCEDIT And WORLDEDIT! He Also Is Really Smart And Great At Building. He Is One Of The 5 Experts Of Redstone On This Wiki. Category:Char